In My Mind As Edward Cullen
by LilyPadADV
Summary: The night is peacefu and silent. What happens on NORMAL nights when Edward visits Bella? Twilight - before the meadow chapter What does Edward think about while he's with her at nights? A peek inside Edward's head! R & R! E-POV. drabble


**Hey everybody!! :) It's Lily here!! I've got ANOTHER one-shot. (Man, I'm good. lol) This one is for KcCrazy's Contest. All I had to do basically was write a one-shot in Eddie's POV. I hope you all luuuuuuuuuuurv it!!! :) **

**Disclaimer: BUT I WANT TO!! **

**SM: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT, YOU DON'T OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Me: :*( ****In My Mind as Edward Cullen**

* * *

I stroked her face, as carefully as I possibly could. It made me nervous being so, daring I guess, around her. I couldn't risk losing control around her, but her soft human flesh was so desirable I just couldn't help myself sometimes. Stroking her cheek, I couldn't help but marvel at how soft and warm it was. My throat burned, the only thing that could bother me in this near perfect moment.

The only other thing was that she was asleep, I thought to myself dryly. Always asleep when some of the most...intimate moments between us occurred. One exception being a few days ago..when I had saved her from those baffoons and taken her out to eat. ANd when I had saved her from the idiot Tyler's Van. But at night, it was more peaceful and intimate. During the day she was much more perceptive, but then again that just meant more interaction with her. Times like these were peaceful, more relaxing. Staring down upon her, I looked at her angel-like beauty. How long could I keep up this-this- this resistance? To harm her, to cause her pain in any way would be unbearable to handle...but it was also unavoidable at some point.

What had been a soft grin slowly morphed into a slight frown. I didn't want to hurt her....and at this point I didn't even know if I could muster up the strength and self-discipline to leave her or cause her pain. We'd just have to see....not even Alice could predict this. It was a matter of the heart...and with Bella; my cold, stone heart was finally warming.

I brought the old rocking chair in the corner of her room closer to her bed. I continued to stroke her cheek as I rocked slightly in the chair. We were already building up a....friendship I guess would be the word, though I felt more. I had shared more with her then I had shared with anyone else...I had let her in on our secret, and endangering all of our lives at the same time. Everything was at loss.....everything pivotal on the decisions of the sleeping human girl right next to me.

I stared down at her. I smirked to myself and wondered when the talking would start .Humming a tune, I began to let my thoughts wander....I began pondering what had happened in the last few days .

Most importantly was the Port Angeles incident. There Bella was almost killed (again, I thought with a dry chuckle) and I had let her in on the secret. Everything came spilling out that night. And more then what I had thought I revealed ..I revealed something I didn t even know; my feelings for her. And now she was aware

She was not completely aware of those feelings though, that I knew. Something about her, something kept her safe. She would need to know this, this relationship between us. But how could I break it to her? I could take her to my meadow. Yes, my meadow.

It always helped me escape the world. It was my piece of the world, my own haven. I mused the thought a bit. It could be OUR haven. I smiled to myself. The thought of anything being OURS was nice.

I looked at the angel sleeping next to me and stroked her face. How could I deserve her? I must truly be a demon to steal her away from a normal life. I thought grimly of Alice s vision.

The poor angel. She'd either die, heartbroken by her lover who was a demon. Or she would be damned like the rest of us. I had to concentrate not to growl and wake her up. I d be damned (no pun intended) if that happened. I would do anything to stop it from happening. This beautiful gift from above did not deserve to suffer this life.

Stroking her face, her lips parted a bit and I couldn t help but inhale her intoxicating scent. The burn in my throat increased, but I knew that if I was to stay with Bella, I d have to learn to control this nature.

Edward, she murmured in her sleep, and once again my dead heart was warmed by her words. She was dreaming again. Of me, a man who belonged in nightmares. She sighed a bit and then cooed my name a bit more. I couldn t help myself; I leaned towards her, kneeling beside her bed.

Gently, I lightly brushed my fingers over her forehead, brushing away her bangs. She cooed a bit more at my touch and then moved a bit toward me. I froze an ice statue until I realized she was still sleeping.

Chuckling dryly to myself, I stared at her, wishing I could look deep into her eyes. Whenever I looked into her eyes, I felt as though I could see her beautiful soul. She sighed my name once more and her lips brushed against my frozen finger, almost kissing it.

Still frozen, it was as though something warm had touched my finger and my heart. I stared at my hand and her soft lips, and suddenly desire burned through my veins along with the burn.

Slowly, carefully, and hesitantly, I leaned closer to the angel. I pressed my lips carefully to her forehead. The burn was like a hot skillet burning in my throat, but I inhaled her scent anyway. It felt, right. My lips on her skin.

Leaning back, I felt her coo a bit more. She murmured something incomprehensible and then rolled over in her sleep. I was too busy being in shock at how daring I was. If I could, I would be blushing and possibly crying from emotion.

I groaned a bit as I sat back down in the rocking chair. She was too desirable for her own girl. But tomorrow, maybe, I d invite her to go to the meadow with me and then I d take on the world.

I would do anything for the angel sleeping by my side.

* * *

**At this point, I don't know how much I like it, so why don't YOU tell me??? Hmmm??? REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!! Hope you liked it and even if you didn't tell me! Review or PM me, seriously people, I DON'T BITE LIKE THE CULLENS!! **

**FYI, if you are Edward, YOU'RE WELCOME TO BITE MEEEE.**

**~ Lily xoxo 3 **


End file.
